Returning Echoes: Kaiut Vastaavat
by Henkila
Summary: Finnish translation. Ed on palannut takaisin Portin toiselta puolelta mutta se on vaatinut veronsa ja nyt hänen täytyy oppia elämään sen ja ajan aiheuttamien muutosten kanssa. Hieman pidempi summary sisällä.
1. Se pieni seikka vertaisuudesta

Author: silkendreammaid

Translaitor: MuseOfMyths

Beta: Chinoz from Vuotava Noidankattila

Summary: Ed on palannut takaisin Portin toiselta puolen mutta se on, kuten aina ennenkin, vaatinut oman veronsa. Ed ei ole täysin ennallaan kuten ei myöskään maailma jossa hän oli viimeksi neljä vuotta sitten ollut ja nyt hän joutuu oppimaan elämään niin itsessään kuin ympäröivässä maailmassa tapahtuneiden muutosten kanssa.

Disclaimer: Minä tai ficin alkuperäinen kirjoittaja, silkendremmaid, emme omista Fullmetal Alchemistia tai sen hahmoja.

Translators Notes/Kääntäjän Kommentit: Right. This is first translated chapter of silkendreammaids Fullmetal Alchemist fic Returnin Echoes. Tämä on siis ensimmäinen luku silkendreammaid:in Fullmetal Alchemist ficistä Returning Echoes eli Kaiut vastaavat. Käännän näin pitkää tekstiä suomeksi ensimmäisiä kertoja (olen kerran aikaisemmin kokeillut mutta se jäin vain yritykseksi) ja toivon että tulos on nautittava. Käytin kääntäessäni Fullmetal-universumin sanoja pohjana suomennettuja mangoja ja omaa järkeäni ja koska olen katsonut Fullmetal Alchemist:in englanninkielisillä tekstityksillä käytän suomeksi Ishvaaliksi käännettyä sanaa nimellä Ishbal johon olen itse tottunut.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Luku 1 - Se pieni seikka vertaisuudesta**

"Jo viimeisen kirotun kerran, minä en halua että minua kutsutaan Maryksi!!" Edward Elric kirkui veljelleen äänensä rikkoutuessa korkeudesta.

"Mutta sinä…"

"Ei, Al. Minun nimeni on Ed ja sellaisena se myös pysyy", Ed tuijotti veljeään, itsepäiset kultaiset silmät kohdaten yhtä itsepäiset harmaat.

Al nosti kätensä ilmaan, muistona Edin vanhasta tavasta. "Hyvä on", hän tunnusti vastahakoisesti jatkaen sitten, "mutta se ei ole…"

"Minä tiedän että se ei ole, Al. Mutta minä en välitä. Äiti antoi minulle tämän nimen ja se minä tulen aina olemaan, oli mikä oli."

Al huokaisi, hänellä ei olisi tuohon vastausta ja Ed tiesi sen. Oli suurempiakin huolia kohdattavana mutta huutokilpa Alin vitsikkäästä huomautuksesta oli höllännyt jonkin verran kireyttä heissä kummassakin. Sitä paitsi eihän se ole joka ikinen päivä kun nuorempi veljesi tuo sinut takaisin Portilta. Eikä se ole joka päivä kun saat huomata että isoveljesi onkin nyt isosisko koska sinä et saanut vertaisvaihdon laskelmia täysin oikein.

Nyt Al tiesi täydellisesti kuinka syylliseltä hänen veljestään oli tuntunut kaikkia niitä vuosia sitten.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al huokaisi kun katsoessaan ylös kuuhun. Hän venytteli hoikkaa vartaloaan melkein kuin kissa kunnes hänen lihaksensa vapisivat hieman rentoutuen takaisin ennalleen ja asettui mukavaan syvennykseen jonka hän oli tehnyt kivimurskan keskelle.

Hänen veljensä oli unessa. Ed ei ollut tehnyt paljoa muuta kuin nukkunut ja pauhannut palattuaan kuusi tuntia sitten. Ei että Al olisi häntä moittinut, jos jotakin niin hänen mielestään Ed oli hillinnyt itsensä merkittävän hyvin tilanteen huomioon ottaen. Al tiesi että hän itse olisi ollut täydellisessä hysteriassa jos sama olisi tapahtunut hänelle. Ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta tänään kun Al tunsi syyllisyyden aallon hyökyvän lävitseen. Hän oli ollut ylpeä teorioistaan ja tietämyksestään ja päättäväisyydestään saada kaikki toimimaan täydellisesti, mutta hän oli epäonnistunut viime hetkellä. Voi tietenkin Ed oli palannut takaisin, melkein kokonaisena, melkein normaalina. Se oli vain pieni vika, miten hän olisi voinut tietää että sillä olisi ollut sellainen vaikutus.

"Minulla on sisar", Al voihkaisi. Ed ei tulisi koskaan antamaan hänelle anteeksi tätä. Ja sitten koska Al oli hyvin älykäs nuori mies hän yllättäen tajusi että oli monia muitakin ihmisiä, jotka eivät myöskään todennäköisesti koskaan antaisi hänelle anteeksi kun he viimein saisivat tietää.

Hän sulki silmänsä lyhyeksi ajaksi ja ajatteli aikaa ennen lähipäiviä. Neljä vuotta hän oli etsinyt veljeään, etsien keinoa jolla tuoda hänet takaisin Portin toiselta puolelta. Al ei ollut koskaan uskonut että Ed olisi kuollut, hän ei ollut koskaan luopunut toivosta. Hänen veljensä tuli aina takaisin, hänen veljensä piti aina lupauksensa.

Oli mennyt kuusi kuukautta laskemiseen ja kehän hahmottamiseen. Kuusi kuukautta vaikeaselkoisten tekstien ja vanhojen pölyisten käsikirjoitusten lukemista ja tutkimista joka ikisessä siivottomassa kirjastossa ja kirjakaupassa Dublithista Xingiin ja kaikkiin paikkoihin niiden välillä. Hän oli matkustanut ilman mitään muuta kuin vaatteet yllään ja matkalaukku täynnä muistiinpanoja. Hän oli kehitellyt teorioita teorian jälkeen. Yksiään niistä ei ollut antanut hänelle vastausta. Häneltä oli kulunut kolme kuukautta keksiä että yhdistämällä osia monista eri kehistä hän voisi saada ainakin käsityksen siitä mitä hän tarvitsi. Se oli täydentänyt hänen tietojaan ja hän oli sukeltanut yhä syvemmälle tutkimuksiinsa. Ja sitten hän teki sen. Hän suunnitteli kehän joka toimisi, jonka oli toimittava. Ja se ei vain toisi Ediä takaisin. Se toisi hänet takaisin ehjänä ja kokonaisena kaikin tavoin. Al ei ollut viettänyt neljää nukkumatonta vuotta haarniskana turhaan. Hän oli monena yönä laskeskellut kulut ja tasapainon saadakseen Edin raajat takaisin ja nyt hänellä olisi kehä sitä varten.

Häneltä oli mennyt kuusi päivää piirtää se. Hänen oli löydettävä paikka jonne sen voisi piirtää. Jokin suuri ja hylätty. Hän kulutti viikon sopivan paikan etsimiseen. Hän harkitsi maanalaista kaupunkia mutta se oli liian lähellä armeijaa. Hän harkitsi saarta mutta hän ei halunnut olla niin kaukana avusta jos jokin menisi pieleen. Ei että niin voisi tietenkään käydä. Lopulta hän palasi takaisin tänne. Paikkaan josta kaikki oli alkanut monia vuosia sitten. Heidän palaneen talonsa raunioille. Hän oli tehnyt maan alaisen kammion ja piirtänyt syntetigrammin kalkilla. Hän oli tarkistanut ja tarkistanut kertaalleen jokaisen viivan, jokaisen mutkan, joka ikisen symbolin. Se oli näyttänyt täydelliseltä. Hän oli viettänyt kokonaisen päivän varmistaen sen ja käynyt sitten joka ikisen linjan läpi uudestaan paksuntaen ne vahvemmiksi.

Häneltä oli mennyt kaksi minuuttia kaiken sotkemiseen. Sillä hetkellä kun hän laski sormenpäänsä kehälle onnistuneen reaktion kirkkaat valot kipinöivät ja hän oli hymyillyt, hänen mielensä ylistäen syntetigrammin täydellisyyttä. Hän oli tuntenut itsensä kurottavan, hänen sielunsa etsien ydintä joka oli Ed. Hitaat minuutit olivat raksuttaneet ohi kun hän etsi ja sitten se kaikki oli murskaantunut. Portti oli huomannut hänet ja vaatinut sen maksua. Hän oli laskenut vertaisuuden viimeiseen desimaalipisteeseen, tai niin hän oli uskonut. Portti kertoi hänelle suoraan että hän oli väärässä ja tarjosi hänelle Totuutta, mutta Alphonse ei halunnut sitä. Hän halusi vain veljensä. Kaksi minuuttia myöhemmin hänen veljensä ilmestyi keskelle syntetigrammia ja Portti oli ottanut tarvittavan tasapainon Edwardilta.

Al huokaisi jälleen. Hän olisi niin kuollut kun Ed heräisi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed aukaisi silmänsä ja katseli ympäri hämärästi valaistua luolaa. Hän huokaisi ja kuuli kaiun vastaavan. Hän tunsi olonsa vieläkin väsyneeksi. Neljän tunnin unet eivät olleet riittävät toipumiseen Portin läpi uudelleen kulkemisesta. Hän tiesi että tarvitsisi todennäköisesti toisen viikon toipuakseen kokonaan. Hän venytteli jalkojaan yksi kerrallaan ja nautti jälleen kahden lihasparin jännittymisestä ja kihelmöinnistä kun hän liikutti niitä. Hitto, että tuntui hyvältä omistaa normaalit jalat jälleen. Se melkein korjasi toisen muutoksen hänen anatomiassaan. Melkein mutta ei aivan. Sitä paitsi hän ei ollut vain vaihtanut sukupuolta, hänen kätensä oli vieläkin poissa.

Edward voihkaisi hiljaa. Hän oli nyt nainen. Hänellä ei ollut minkäänlaista käsitystä siitä mitä naisena olo merkitsi. Hän tiesi kyllä mitä se tarkoitti anatomisesti mutta siitä ei ollut ollenkaan apua. Hän oli asunut naisen kanssa mutta tämä oli lukenut hänen mieltään, eikä hän tämän. Mitä hänen tulisi nyt oikein tehdä? Kuinka hän koskaan selviäisi tällaisena olosta siihen asti kunnes he voisivat perua sen ja voisiko sitä edes perua? Ed värähti ajatuksesta. Sen olisi parasta olla mahdollista.

Hän puhalsi ulos seuraavan henkäyksen ja nousi istumaan. Onneksi vaatteet, jotka olivat olleet hänen yllään olivat mukavat ja kätkivät hänen uuden ruumiinrakenteensa. Mutta se oli silti hämmentävää Edille tuntea paitansa ja housujensa sopivan hänelle eri tavalla. Materiaalit hankasivat ja venyivät uusilla tavoilla ja se oli häiritsevää. Oli kuin olisi pukenut ylleen väärää kokoa tosin paljon pahempaa, hän ajatteli.

Hän nosti kätensä, hän oli ottanut hansikkaan pois aikaisemmin ja katsoi jälleen siroa ja ehdottomasti paljon naisellisempaa kättä. Hänen olisi hankittava hänen automailinsa takaisin ja muuntaa se sopivaksi uuteen ulkonäköönsä. Hän murahti ajatukselle ja kalpeni sitten kokonaan ajatuksesta kuinka Winry reagoisi hänen muuttuneeseen… tilanteeseensa. Ja sitten oli Mustang ja kaikki muut. Ed tunsi kylmän hien nousevan. Hän oli niin kuollut, ja niin oli myös Al, hän ajatteli.

Ed laski päänsä käsiinsä. Al. Ainakin kaikelle tälle oli myös valoisampi puolensa. Hän oli jälleen kotona ja Al, hänen pikkuveljensä oli elossa ja voi hyvin. Ja hän ei ollut vielä ollut kiitollinen ja iloinen siitä että hän oli jälleen kotona. Hän oli aloittanut heti kahden tunnin räyhäämisen peittääkseen järkytyksensä siitä että hän oli taas Ametrisissa. Ja hän oli käyttänyt sitä peittääkseen luuytimiin asti yltävän väsymyksen jota hän tunsi. Veljelle huutaminen, koska hän oli vaihtanut sukupuolesi, oli varmaan paras tekosyy huutamiseen mikä hänellä oli koskaan ollut. Mutta kaikkein eniten hän halusi peittää suuttumuksensa jonka tunsi Alia kohtaan tämän laittaessa itsensä vaaraan edes yrittämällä sitä alun perin. Entä jos, pyöri hänen aivoissaan. Hän olisi voinut menettää Alin eikä hän olisi koskaan saanut tietää. Neljä vuotta ajatus siitän että Al oli elossa ja turvassa kotona oli pitänyt hänet selväjärkisenä maailmassa Portin toisella puolella.

Ed nousi seisomaan ja alkoi kulkea maahan piirretyn syntetigrammin läpi. Hän katsoi sitä ja ihaili sen monimutkaisuutta ja kauneutta. Hänen pikkuveljensä oli aikamoinen nero. Oli sääli että hän oli tehnyt pienen virheen. Ed huokaisi. Vertaisvaihto ei vain pitänyt hänestä.

Ed kulki ylös pientä kaltevaa käytävää ja palkittiin näyllä kirkkaasta täysikuisesta ja tähtisestä taivaasta. Hän kurtisti kulmiaan tähtien tuttuudelle ja sitten hänen leukansa loksahti auki kun hän tunnisti missä oli. Ensimmäinen koti jonka hän pystyi muistamaan. Ainoa paikka joka oli todella ollut koti.

"Mukavan paikanpa valitsit, Al", hän mumisi helpolla sarkasmilla.

"Niin minä ajattelinkin", Al vastasi paikaltaan. Ed pyörähti ympäri ja erotti veljensä muodon kivien joukosta. Savun heikko haju häilyi vieläkin kun hän siirtyi istumaan tämän viereen.

Al oli pidempi, Ed huomioi kurtistaen kulmiaan ohimenevästi. Ja hänen kasvoillan oli vieläkin viattomuutta, vaikka hän olikin mitä… jo kahdeksantoista. Hänen hiuksensa olivat melko lyhyet, mietinpä miksi hän leikkasi ne. Hän sanoi aina että kasvattaisi ne joku päivä pitkäksi. Hän oli pukeutunut mustaan paitaan ja housuihin jotka vaikuttivat ohuemmilta kuin niiden pitäisi vaikka takki, joka hänellä oli olkapäillään, olikin paksu. Mutta Ed oli takertunut silmiin. Harmaisiin silmiin hän tiesi jotka olivat täynnä viisautta ja rehellisyyttä. Silmiin jotka olivat nähneet liikaa ja silti hän ei ollut koskaan antanut sen varjostaa itseään. Silmiin jotka kantoivat kaikkea sitä minkä vuoksi Ed oli työskennellyt, kaikkea sitä minkä vuoksi hän oli taistellut ja uhrautunut. Elämää. Hänen veljensä. Täydellinen ja elossa.

"En koskaan uskonut että näkisin sinut jälleen, Al." Ed kietoi ainoan kätensä Alin ympäri ja nojasi tähän. Hänen veljensä oli lämmintä kiinteää lihaa ja Ed ei ollut koskaan ollut onnellisempi. Hän tunsi silmiensä pistelevän ja räpsytteli niitä voimakkaasti. Hän ei missään tapauksessa itkisi kuin tyttö… vaikka hän olikin sellainen.


	2. Jatketaan eteenpäin

**Luku 2 – Jatketaan eteenpäin**

"Minä tiesin aina, ettet sinä ollut kuollut, vel… tai siis sisko… umm, Ed", Al änkytti kun he istuivat yhdessä varjoisassa syvennyksessä.

"Minä olen vieläkin sinun veljesi, Al. Muutama biologinen muutos ei muuta sitä", Ed murahti, ei ihan vielä halukkaana häiritsemään heidän välistä rauhaansa.

"Sinä olit poissa ja he sanoivat että olit kuollut. Mutta minä tiesin ettet sinä ollut. Sinä et koskaan lähtisi, sinä et koskaan jättäisi _minua_", Al painotti sanaa hiljaa. Oli sattunut kun ei tiennyt missä hänen veljensä oli, uskoen vasten kaikkia toiveita että hän oli elossa, että hän palaisi vielä. Oli ollut muutamia kertoja kun hän oli melkein päätynyt kokeilemaan ihmissynteesiä uudestaan.

Mustang oli pystynyt pysäyttämään hänet, tunnistaen kasvavan epätoivon merkit ajoissa, ja oli huomauttanut että jos Ed tulisi takaisin, ensimmäinen asia jonka hän tekisi olisi veljensä murha koska hän oli ollut niin vastuuton ja sitten Mustangin koska tämä oli antanut hänen tehdä sen.

"Koko tämän ajan minä yritin löytää sinut, löytää jonkin keinon jolla tuoda sinut takaisin tai jos ei niin mennä sinne missä sinä ikinä olitkin", Vivahdus kalvavaa epätoivoa, jota hän oli tuntenut, terävöitti hänen sanojaan.

"Et olisi pitänyt siellä olemisesta, Al, usko minua", Ed tuhahti "Paljon parempi että minä tulin kotiin."

Al ravisti päätään ja katsoi poispäin. "Enkä minä osannut tehdä edes sitä oikein", hän mumisi. Al ei pitänyt virheiden tekemisestä. Se oli henkilökohtainen loukkaus häntä ja hänen teoreettista täydellisyyttä kohtaan mutta tämä oli pahempaa koska se oli osunut hänen veljeensä.

"Älä ole hölmö, Al!" Ed läpsäisi kevyesti Alin kättä ja mulkaisi häntä. "Minä näin sen syntetigrammin. Se oli loistava, nerokkaan ihmisen työtä. Vain sinä olisit voinut tehdä sen, vain sinä olisit kyennyt edes _ajattelemaan_ jotain niin suurenmoista. Ongelma ei ollut syntetigrammissa…"

"Mutta se oli, veli! Minä en laskenut vertaisuutta oikein. On minun syyni että sinä et ole normaali. Minä tein virheen, olin _väärässä._" Vertaisvaihdolla oli tiukat ja tiiviit säännöt ja Al oli uskonut ymmärtävänsä niitä. Oliko hän väheksynyt arvomääriä vai oliko vika ollut materiaaleissa…? Ei, hän ei miettisi sitä vielä.

Ed nousi ylös ja siirtyi seisomaan Alin eteen. Hän alkoi tuntea itsensä vihaiseksi veljensä vuoksi. Ed pystyi aistimaan syyllisyyden ja itsesyytösten juurtuvan Alin sisällä ja hän tiesi täysin miltä tuntui aiheuttaa veljelleen tuskaa. Epätoivon kaiku, jonka hän oli aistinut aikaisemmin, oli kaksiteräinen miekka jonka hän tunsi hyvin. Epätoivo tuplasi keskittymisen mutta se pystyi myös johtamaan virheisiin ja vääriin laskelmiin. Ja se satutti aina lähimpiä ihmisiä. Ed oli tehnyt tämän veljelleen heidän ensimmäisen synteesin aikana. Hänen epätoivonsa oli aiheuttanut takaiskun joka oli riisunut Alin ruumiistaan. Ja nyt Al oli vangitsemassa itseään siihen samaan itsesyyttävään ajatukseen että _tämä kaikki oli minun syytäni koska olin liian epätoivoinen ja holtiton. _Ed ei antaisi pikkuveljensä kärsiä siinä uskossa.

"_Minä en ole normaali_?" Hän sihisi veljelleen ennen kuin hänen äänensä kohosi yöhön hänen kätensä elävöittäen kiivaasti jokaista sanaa. "Tietenkään minä en ole normaali. Minä en ole _koskaan_ ollut normaali, Al! _Me _emme ole koskaan olleet normaaleja! Sinä olit helvetti haarniska, Al! Minä olin puoliksi metallia! Mutta me olimme _ihmisiä_, Al, ja me olemme _vieläkin_", Ed veti syvään henkeä ja katsoi tiukasti veljeään. "Paskoja asioita tapahtuu, Al, ja niitä tulee meille _aina_ tapahtumaan. Se ei ole sinun syytäsi, Al. Sitä paitsi onko sillä _oikeasti_ väliä, kunhan me olemme yhdessä?"

Al irvisti veljensä päättäväiselle ilmeelle. Ei ollut väliä mitä tämä saattaisi sanoa, Al tiesi että se oli hänen syytään. Hän tiesi missä syy oli. Hän oli epäonnistunut ja häntä muistutettaisiin siitä joka kerta kun hän katsoisi _sisartaan_.

"Tuota sinä et tee", Ed heilutti hänelle etusormeaan. "Sinä et katso minua noin ja mene ja vetäydy sitten itseesi jonnekin kyräilemään. Sinä et voi paeta kun minä olen täällä, _Veli_. Meni neljä vuotta että saimme ruumiisi takaisin ja toiset neljä että olemme jälleen yhdessä. Kahdeksan vuotta elämästämme, Al. Yritätkö sinä kertoa minulle että me olimme _väärässä_ yrittäessämme korjata virheemme?"

"Ei, emme tietenkään. Mutta, Ed, tämä on eri asia. Tämä on…"

"Tämä ei ole yhtään eri asia, Al. Se on hinta jonka olemme maksaneet. Mieti sitä, joka kerta kun olemme lähestyneet Porttia, on sillä ollut hinta ja me emme koskaan, ikimaailmassa, kertaakaan pelänneet sen maksamista. Me olemme _kuolleet_ toistemme vuoksi, Al", Ed piti tauon ja hymyili sitten veljelleen. "Rehellisesti sanoen, Al, Minä olen mieluummin täällä tällaisena kuin en ollenkaan. Sinä kerran sanoit minulle että sinä et koskaan syyttänyt minua siitä mitä tein sinulle ja nyt minä sanon sinulle että _minä en syytä sinua tästä_. Tämä ei ole sinun syytäsi. _Minä en voisi koskaan vihata sinua, veli_."

"Mutta, mutta…", Al katsoi veljeään. Henkilöä, joka pystyi saamaan Alin myöntämään, joskin vastahakoisesti, itselleen että ehkä hän ei ollut epäonnistunut täysin, joka seisoi suoraan hänen edessään. Henkilöä joka ei ollut koskaan pettänyt häntä, joka oli aina uskonut häneen, joka suojellut häntä ja oli aina nähnyt hänet ihmisenä ja kokonaisena. Henkilöä joka rakasti häntä varauksettomasti kaikkena sinä mitä hän oli ollut ja mitä hän oli. Alin suupielet kääntyivät nykien ylöspäin ja hänen silmänsä tuntuivat sumeilta. Se oli heikko yritys hymyillä mutta Ed näki sen ja nauroi lempeästi laskiessaan kätensä Alin poskelle.

Myöhemmin kun heillä olisi aikaa, Ed tiesi että he istuutuisivat alas ja kävisivät läpi laskelmat ja syntetigrammin ja hän tiesi että Al alkaisi taas potea syyllisyyttä. Itsesyytös ja syyllisyys olivat jotakin josta hänellä oli aivan liikaa kokemusta. Ihmissynteesin lisäksi. Al oli ollut hyvin lähellä eettistä rajaa syntetigramminsa kanssa. Ed oli huomioinut umpimähkäisesti että jos Al olisi tuonut hänet takaisin homunculuksena olisi hänen nimensä ollut Guilt. Hän värisi ajatuksesta ja katsoi veljeään.

"Ei mitään muttia, Al. Me selviämme tästä jotenkin", Ed keskeytti ja Al kuuli hänen nielaisevan. "Olen enemmänkin huolissani miten Winry tulee reagoimaan."

Alin leuka loksahti ja hän voihkaisi. "Voi ei, hän tappaa meidät", hän kuiskasi ja tunsi Edin nyökkäävän masentuneena myöntävästi kun tämä palasi takaisin istumaan veljensä viereen.

"Minä tulen tarvitsemaan kokonaan uuden käden, Al, olkapään ja kaikki. Ja Winryn täytyy suunnitella se uudelleen että se näyttäisi enemmän… naiselliselta", Ed melkein murisi ajatukselle. "Hän tulee huutamaan minulle kun katosin neljäksi vuodeksi, sitten lyö minua koska menetin käteni ja sen jälkeen hän tappaa minut koska en ole enää mies", Hän tunsi Alin nytkähtävän vierellään. "Minun ainoa lohdutukseni taitaa olla se että hän tappaa myös sinut kun yritit synteesiä etkä kertonut hänelle."

"Hän ei tekisi sitä, veli. On kulunut neljä vuotta, hän on kasvanut aikuiseksi ja hän ei ikinä enää olisi niin lapsellinen", Al sanoi nopeasti Winryn puolustukseksi. Edin korvat kuulivat Alin äänessä pienen lämmön ja hänen silmänsä kapenivat viiruiksi, sitten nopea virne kävi hänen suupielissään ennen kuin hän sanoi niin välinpitämättömällä äänellä kuin vain pystyi.

"Ehkäpä olet oikeassa Al. Ja sitä paitsi poikaystäväsi veljen vahingoittaminen on todennäköisesti jossakin laitonta."

"Tietenkin se on, Winry ei koskaan…", Al keskeytti lyhyeen ja käänsi päätään, silmät suurina ja suu auki. Hän katsoi Ediä täysin shokissa. "Kuinka sinä… mitä sinä…?"

Ed nauroi, hän ei matanut sille mitään. Ilme Alin kasvoilla oli huvittava.

"Hei, Al. Olen odottanut tätä siitä asti kun olimme lapsia. Sinä ja hän olette täydelliset toisillenne", Ed hymyili leveästi. Ei ollut kovin usein kun hän voitti veljensä jossakin. "No, onko se jo virallista?" hän virnisti.

"Ei! Tai siis ei vielä", Al tunsi itsensä punaiseksi. Hän puri huultaan. "En halunnut puhua hänelle kuin vasta tämän jälkeen…", hän viittasi heidän ympärilleen, "…tiedäthän, jos jokin olisi mennyt… pieleen."

"Minä ymmärrän, Al, mutta nyt kaikki on hyvin ja sinä voit kysyä häneltä", Ed hymyili. "Ja ehkä hän ei tapa meitä kovinkaan paljon."

Al oli hetken hiljaa vilkaisten sitten ovelasti veljeään ja hän pystyi peittämään hänen virnistyksensä kun hän sanoi huolettomasti. "Tietenkään minä en usko että hän haluaa jakaa vaatteitaan sinun kanssasi."

Ed kääntyi katsomaan Alia, kasvonsa shokista jähmettyneenä.

"Mit…?" Ed ei pystynyt puhumaan.

"Sinähän et tietenkään voi pukeutua noihin vaatteisiin enää pitkään ethän, _sisko_."

"Sinä senkin…", Ed tuijotti jalkojaan ja tunsi kasvojensa palavan kun hänen hampaansa alkoivat narskua äänekkäästi. Al päästi pienen vinkaisun ennen kuin puhkesi nauruun.

"Minun vuoroni", hän virnisti. "Voitin!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Väärä aamunkoi löysi heidät sieltä vieläkin istumasta yhdessä takit ylleen vedettyinä. Hiipuvan kuun kalpea valo loi outoja varjoja palaneista laudoista ja kaatuneista kivistä. Hentoinen viima kiisi pitkin nurmikkoa ja sai Edin liikahtamaan ja huokaisemaan.

He olivat puhuneet erossa vietetyistä vuosista hiljaisin äänin. Ed oli surullinen Izumin kuolemasta ja oli pidellyt veljeään kun tämä oli kertonut ruumiissaan heräämisen aiheuttamasta traumasta ja aistien ylikuormituksen läpikäymisestä. Se oli käytännössä sulkenut hänet kokonaan kahdeksi kuukaudeksi ennen kuin hän oli alkanut kuntoutua ja uudelleen havaita itsensä ja ympäristönsä. Al oli tuntenut Edin surun kun tämä oli kertonut tutunnäköisistä vieraista joita oli tavannut sekä ystävistä joita oli saanut ja menettänyt toisella puolella ja hän oli hieman huolissaan muutamista sanoista joilla Ed kuvasi tuon maailman poliittista levottomuutta. Ehkä Ed oli oikeassa ja oli parempi että hän oli tällä puolella Porttia eikä toisella. Al oli ollut erityisen iloinen kuullessaan Maes Hughesin kaksoisolennosta toisella puolella. Veljekset olivat olleet hyvin surullisia hänen kuolemastaan ja tieto että hän oli jossakin elossa, ainakin tavallaan, tuntui Alista korjaavan tasapainon.

Oli vielä monia asioita jaettavana mutta heillä oli aikaa. Ei ollut minkäänlaista kiirettä ja Ed tiesi että jotkin tarinat olivat liian tuskallisia ja jotkut taas liian tavallisia jotta niistä olisi vielä voinut puhua. Yksinkertainen nautinto yhdessäolosta oli kaikki mitä he juuri nyt tarvitsivat.

"Mitä me oikein teemme, Ed?" Al kysyi kuiskaten. Hän ei ollut ajatellut mitä jälkeenpäin tapahtuisi. Hän ei ollut edes tiennyt olisiko hän silti täällä ja kaikki toive onnistumisesta ei ollut oikein valmistanut häntä siihen.

"Sinähän sanoit että lähetit eroanomuksesi?" Ed kysyi.

Hän oli antanut Alin kuulla kunniansa kun hänen veljensä oli kertonut läpäisseensä Valtion alkemistin kokeen ja liittyneensä armeijaan vuosi Edin katoamisen jälkeen. Tapahtuneet muutokset armeijan johtoportaassa olivat sallineet hänelle jonkin asteisen vapauden jota Edillä ei koskaan ollut. Uusi Führer, rotu jännityksen hillitympi lähestyminen ja rajalaajennus olivat auttaneet armeijan kiihkeimpien elementtien hillitsemisessä. Kenraali Mustang oli myös pitänyt häntä silmällä ja auttanut häntä etsinnöissä. Al oli kieltäytynyt arvonimestä. Niin kuin hän oli sanonut Kenraalille aikanaan: "Se ei olisi oikein, sir. Minä en tee tätä kansan vuoksi. Minä teen tämän itselleni." _Ja Edin_. Se oli ollut sanomaton miete koko hänen palvelu uransa aikana.

"Kyllä, viime viikolla, veli. Kun tiesin että käyttäisin syntetigrammia, ajattelin että olisi parempi jos en olisi enää armeijassa." Oli myös toinenkin syy mutta siitä hän ei haluaisi keskustella aivan vielä. Hän oli jo tarpeeksi pahoissa ongelmissa. Eroanomuksen postittaminen yhdessä kellon kanssa ei ollut todennäköisesti oikea tapa erota mutta Al ei ollut halunnut kohdata Prikaatikenraalia. Mustangilla oli kuudes aisti salaisuuksista puhuttaessa ja se mitä Al oli aikonut tehdä, ei ollut mitään mitä vanhemman miehen olisi kuulunut tietää.

"Winry on ensimmäinen", Ed huokaisi. "Ennen kaikkea muuta minun on saatava käteni valmiiksi. Sitten meidän, tai ainakin minun on mentävä Keskukseen", Ed ähkäisi, "Mustang ratkeaa riemusta nähdessään tämän."

"Olen varma ettei hän ole niin paha, veli", Al rauhoitteli. Prikaatikenraali oli yksi harvoista ihmisistä joka uskoi Alin kanssa, ettei Ed ollut kuollut. Mutta neljä vuotta oli pitkä aika ja Al tiesi että toivo ja usko pystyivät kestämään vain tietyn ajan. "Hän on lientynyt hieman menneistä ajoista."

"Niin varmaan. Sori, Al, mutta jotenkin en näe hänen päästävän minua tästä vähällä", Ed värähti ajatellessaan virnistystä ja kommentteja joita Mustang hänelle varmasti soisi.

"Ed…", Al aloitti pitäen perään pienen tauon.

"Hmm, niin?" Ed näki vieläkin leveän virneen Mustangin kasvoilla ja vastasi hajamielisesti.

"Miltä sinusta oikeasti tuntuu?"

" Mitä sinä tarkoitat, Al?" Ed katsoi veljeään. Hän olisi voinut vannoa että hän näki punastuksen Alin kasvoilla.

"Umm, se että olet tyttö ja kaikki, Ed. Miltä sinusta tuntuu?" Hän sanoi nopeasti, tuntien itsensä noloksi.

"Se ei tunnu todelliselta, Al. On kuin olisin jonkun toisen ruumiissa", Ed piti tauon kun hän yritti löytää kuvaavia sanoja. "Tarkoitan, uskon vieläkin olevani mies. Olen vain menettänyt joitakin ruumiinosia ja saanut toisia tilalle."

"Sinä kyllä näytät erilaiselta, Ed."

"Näytänkö?" Ed katsoi Alia. "Millä tavalla erilaiselta?"

"Sinä ummm, sinä ahhh… sinä näytät ihan tytöltä", Al vastasi kiireesti.

Ed nosti toista kulmaansa.

"Kerrohan minulle, Alphonse Elric. Tämähän on perin kiinnostavaa", Hänen äänensä liukui läpi sarkastisen 'voi, ihanko totta, en ole koskaan huomannut' tyylisen virnistyksen. Al voihkaisi ja nousi seisomaan. Hän oli jo muutenkin kuollut.

"Selvä", hän sanoi ja liikkui kivimurskan seassa löytääkseen siistin alueen. Hän polvistui alas ja piirsi ympyrän ja aktivoi sen. Valot välähtivät ja maa tärisi hieman kun hän liitti elementit yhteen. Pitkä ohut soikea muoto hahmottui ja nousi maasta.

Ed käveli Alin luokse ja katsoi. Al oli luonut peilin heidän talonsa jäämistä. Se ei ollut kovin suuri mutta täytti tehtävänsä. Ed katsoi siihen ja näki… tytön. Pukeutuneena miesten vaatteisiin.

Hänen hiuksensa olivat vielä kultaiset ja vedettynä taakse ponihännälle tavalla jota hän oli suosinut toisella puolella. Hänen kasvonsa olivat kuitenkin kapeammat, poskipäät paremmin huomattavissa ja hänen silmänsä olivat suuret ja ymmyrkäiset. Hänen huulensa näyttivät täyteläisemmiltä ja hänen leukaperänsä olivat menettäneet kulmikkuutensa. Hänen kaulansa vaikutti pidemmältä ja hukkui paitansa sisälle. Hänen vaatteensa olivat hänelle aivan liian suuret. Hänen hartiansa eivät olleet enää niin leveät. Ed nosti kätensä ja liu'utti sitä rintakehänsä yli. Voi kyllä, ehdottomasti naisellinen. Mutta onneksi ei kovin suuri. Hän värähti muistellessaan joitakin Havocin kuvia joilla tämä oli päättänyt 'sivistää" häntä. Ed veti housunlahjetta ylös. Kyllä, jalka sen alla oli ehdottomasti aito. Housut olivat nyt hieman pidemmät kuin aikaisemmin mutta hän ymmärsi että se johtui lantion uudenlaisesta kapeudesta. Eräs toinenkin paikka tuntui erilaiselta mutta hän ei aikonut tutkia sitä veljensä seisoessa vierellä.

Hänen veljensä oli oikeassa. Ed näytti tytöltä, tai tarkemminkin nuorelta naiselta. Olihan hän nyt yhdeksäntoistavuotias.

"Minusta ei tunnu tytöltä", hän sanoi hiljaa tutkien vielä kuvajaistaan.

"Mutta sinä näytät sellaiselta", Al vastasi yhtä hiljaa.

Kumpaisellakin oli sama ajatus ja heidän katseensa kohtasivat peilin kautta.

"Älä sano sitä, Al." Ed sanoi hiljaa. "Älä ainakaan vielä."

Al nyökkäsi. Ei, kumpikaan heistä ei halunnut harkita tämän mahdollista pysyvyyttä.

"Sinä kuulostat tytöltä, veli", Al sanoi pienen hiljaisuuden jälkeen. "Ja liikutkin kuin tyttö."

"Kuinka helvetissä sinä tiedät miten tytöt liikkuvat, Al?" Ed kysyi häneltä epäilevästi.

Al punastui. "Umm minä olen katsellut paljon Winryä." Hänen veljensä aukoi tälle suuraan. "No se on totta veli. Tyttöjen lantionalue keinuu enemmän ja heidän kätensä heiluvat eritavalla koska kyynärtaipeensa kääntyvät suuremmassa kulmassa. Luulen että heidän ryhtinsä on kaltevampi lantiopaikan takia." Alin ääni tasoittui ja puna hälveni kun hän siirtyi teoria moodiin. "Mietin että ehkä luiden kovuudella olisi jonkinlaista asiaa sen kanssa. Se selittäisi heidän tasapainonsa korkojen kanssa ja lantion kulman kanssa se tarkoittaisi…"

"Alphonse!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oikea aamunkoi valaisi mäen pehmeällä valolla kun he seisoivat kotinsa keskellä. Yksi kultainen ja toinen tummanvaalea pää kallistui kun he nostivat kasvonsa aurinkoa kohti.

"Meidän pitäisi lähteä", äänistä pehmeämpi kuului nyt Edille. Hän katsoi raunioita uudelleen ja huokaisi nostaen kätensä huulilleen ja päästäen lentosuukon ilmaan.

"Tämä oli minulle aina koti, Al. Vaikka yritin monesti kieltää sitä, olla katsomatta taakseni." Hän naurahti hiljaa, "Muistatko mitä me sanoimme? Että joidenkin muistojen ei kuuluisi jättää jälkeäkään? Tämä paikka jätti useamman jäljen kuin koskaan myönsin."

"Minä tiedän, veli", Al katsoi kun varjo siirtyi auringon noustessa korkeammalle, "Siksi tämä oli ainut paikka jossa tuoda sinut takaisin."

Al oli hävittänyt syntetigrammin ja tuhonnut maanalaisen kammion. Hän oli tasoittanut syvennyksen, jossa he olivat viettäneet suurimman osan yöstä, kivimurskalla, pakannut matkalaukkunsa joka sisälsi vieläkin kaikki hänen muistiinpanonsa ja hänen takkinsa lepäsi hänen olkapäillään. Ed katsoi kun hänen veljensä liikkui ympäriinsä nähden viimein selvästi elämäntarkoituksensa aamunsarastuksessa. Hän katsoi tuttua laaksoa, tuntien todellakin palanneensa viimein kotiin kun Al tuli seisomaan hänen viereensä.

"Se ei ole muuttunut ollenkaan", Ed mumisi yllättyneellä äänellä.

"Se on odottanut sinua", Al vastasi.

Auringon valo vangitsi heidät molemmat hetkeksi. Se loisti heidän silmiinsä niin kirkkaana että melkein sattui. Sitten he kääntyivät kohti toisiaan ja hymyilivät. Oli jälleen aika jatkaa eteenpäin.


	3. Ihmisiä jotka odottavat

**Luku 3 – Ihmisiä jotka odottavat**  
_  
Päivää aikaisemmin:_

"Rockbellin Automail, kuinka voin auttaa?" Winry Rockbell nosti puhelimen luurin ja vastasi rennosti yrittäen samalla asetella jakoavain vyötään yksikätisesti.

"Neiti Rockbell? Kapteeni Hawkeye tässä." Ohut vakaa ääni kuului hänen korvaansa.

"Neiti Hawkeye, kuinka mukavaa kuulla teitä. Miten Al voi?" Winry vastasi hymyillen. Hän piti kapteeni Hawkeyesta. Vaalealla naisella oli niin itsevarma luonne.

"Siksi minä soitankin, neiti Rockbell." Oliko tuo epäröintiä jonka Winry kuuli?

"Mitä on tapahtunut? Onko Al kunnossa? Pyydän, kertokaa minulle että Al on kunnossa!" Winry pudotti vyönsä ja piti luuria kaksin käsin.  
Hänen silmänsä olivat suuret ja kasvonsa pelokkaat. Hän oli nähnyt painajaisia jotka alkoivat tällä tavalla. Yksi puhelinsoitto ja elämä jonka tunsit muuttui, eikä aina hyvään suuntaan. Oikeastaan ei koskaan hyvään suuntaan. Winry oli saanut veljeksiltä oman osansa tuollaisista soitoista menneinä vuosina. Mutta ne jotka olivat armeijan soittamia, olivat kaikkein pahimpia.

"Ei, Winry, olen pahoillani jos huolestutin sinut." Ääni muuttui pehmeämmäksi ja pysyi rauhallisena ja tasaisena. "Me saimme… kirjeen Alphonselta ja meillä olisi hieman kysyttävää häneltä mutta emme ole varmoja missä hän on juuri nyt."

Winry veti syvään henkeä ja moitti itseään ylireagoinnista. Vaikka Al olikin viimeinen jäljellejäänyt Elric, ei se tarkoittanut että hän jäljittelisi veljeään kaikin tavoin.

"Ei, minä pyydän anteeksi, kapteeni, Al vain…" Hän piti tauon ja aloitti uudestaan. "Me saimme häneltä kirjeen viikko sitten ja hän kertoi että oli tekemässä tutkimuksia ja olisi vielä kuukauden tai pari. Ja hän pitää aina nuo lupaukset." Kaikki tiesivät että Alphonse piti huolta siitä että Winry ja Prikaatikenraali tiesivät jotakuinkin hänen liikkeistään. Hän tiesi että he olivat huolissaan hänestä joten hän oli heihin yhteydessä ja ilmestyi paikalle aina kun lupasi.

Puhelussa oli pieni tauko ja Winry pystyi kuulemaan tukahdutetut äänet taustalla.

"Jos sinä kuulet hänestä, voisitko pyytää häntä ottamaa meihin yhteyttä, Winry? Prikaatikenraali haluaa keskustella hänen kanssaan hänen raportistaan hyvin pian." Winry pystyi kuulemaan paheksunnan kapteenin äänessä ja päätteli oikein, että se oli osoitettu mainittua Prikaatikenraalia kohtaan.

Winry tirskahti ennen kuin vastasi myöntävästi.

"Tietenkin, neiti Hawkeye."

"Kiitos, Winry, ja olen pahoillani että huolestutin sinut. Pidä huolta itsestäsi. Kuulemiin."

"Ei se mitään. Minä tiedän että joku päivä…" Winry keskeytti nopeasti ja hän aloitti alusta. "Pidä sinäkin, neiti Hawkeye. Kuulemiin." Winry laski luurin ja rypisti hieman otsaansa. Mietinpä mitä Al on tehnyt, he soittavat tänne harvoin. Hän kohautti olkiaan nostaen vyönsä ylös ja hymyili. Hän ei uskonut sen olevan mitään suurta. Al oli aina paljon varovaisempi kuin Ed oli koskaan ollut.

Ja keskuksessa vaalea Kapteeni ja mustahiuksinen Prikaatikenraali rypistivät otsiaan kahdelle ohuelle dokumentti kansiolle. Yksi sisälsi suppean raportin hämärästä Valtion laboratoriosta ja toinen sisälsi eroamispyyntökirjeen, joka oli kieliopillisesti täydellinen ja täydellisen ilmeetön. Tummat silmät kohtasivat lämpimän sherryt ja jakoivat levottoman katseen. Hansikoitu käsi seurasi pehmeästi pöydällä lepäävän taskukellon uraa.

"Ne eivät välttämättä liity toisiinsa, Sir."

Päivät alkoivat maalla aina aikaisin ja Pinako Rockbell ei ollut poikkeus. Kun aurinko nousi, myös hän teki niin. Elämä oli liian kallisarvoista hukattavaksi ja aamut olivat hänelle aina päivän lupaavimpia hetkiä. Iän viisaudella ja hyväksynnällä tämä oli hänen hetkensä vain _olla_ ja _tuntea_. Silloin hänellä ei ollut odotuksia itselleen tai muille. Vain aurinko ja uuden päivän yksinkertainen arvostaminen.

Tietenkin kaksi hahmoa, jotka tekivät tietään pitkin tuulista likaista tietä, auttoivat nostamaan hänen kiinnostustaan tänä erityisenä päivänä.

Hän seurasi muukalaisten lähestymistä. Vaaleat hiukset kiilsivät kirkkaasti aamun valossa. Tuskin tuntiakaan aamunkajosta, hän ajatteli. Heillä on täytynyt olla aikainen aloitus. Hän pystyi näkemään lyhyemmän ihmisen tyhjän hihan ja ymmärsi heti miksi he olivat täällä.

Pinako katsoi pidempää hahmoa ja kurtisti kulmiaan. Hän käveli aivan niin kuin Alphonse. Hiukset olivat sitä likaisen vaaleaan väriä joka näytti joskus enemmänkin varjostetulta kullalta. Sen oli oltava Al. Mutta kuka oli tuo lyhyt kullanvaalea… se ei voinut olla Edward. Edward oli poissa. Kuollut. Kadonnut. Ja vaaleaverikkö oli tyttö ja vielä oudosti pukeutunutkin. Oliko Al tuonut kotiin tyttöystävän vai pelkän ystävän? Tyttöystävän joka tarvitsi kättä? Pinako virnisti; ehkäpä tämä olisi se asia joka viimein ravistelisi hänen lapsenlapsensa itsetyytyväisyyttä.

"Täti!"

Se oli Al. Tämä kutsui Pinakoa ja vilkutti hänelle. Hän pystyi näkemään tämän hymyn täältä asti. Hän hymyili takaisin ja nosti kätensä vastaukseksi mutta hänen katseensa oli vielä varautunut. Kuka oli tuo vanhempi vaaleaverikkö

"Hauska nähdä pitkästä aikaa, poika", Pinako sanoi venyttelevästi kun he lähestyivät ja pysähtyivät portaille.

"Anteeksi, täti. Olen ollut kovin kiireinen." Katse laskeutui maahan ja nousi sitten kirkkaimman hymyn kanssa jonka Pinako oli koskaan hänen kasvoillaan nähnyt.

"Kukas pikku ystäväsi on?"

"Ketä sinä kutsut kääpiöksi, sinä ryppyinen vanha akka?!" Automaattinen vastaus oli ääneltään kimeämpi mutta voi silti niin tuttu kultaisten silmien mulkaisu ja raivoisat kasvot saivat Pinakon horjahtamaan jaloiltaan. Hänen kasvonsa kalpenivat hälyttävästi ja Al hyppeli portaat ylös asettaakseen tukevan käden hänen ympärilleen samalla kun Ed kiirehti eteenpäin tarttuakseen häntä kädestä.

"Voi luojat, anteeksi, täti. Tiedän ettei minun ei olisi pitänyt reagoida näin mutta sinä saat minut aina tekemään noin ja sinä tiedät sen ja meidän olisi kai pitänyt sanoa ensin jotakin, mutta Al ja minä halusimme tulla tänne ja nähdä teidät kaikki…" Ed pälpätti tuntiessaan Pinakon käden vapisevan ja tarttuvan sitten hänen käteensä tiukasti.

"Edward?" Pinakon ääni oli epäröivä. Hän nojasi Aliin mutta hänen silmänsä olivat suunnatut hänen edessään oleviin kasvoihin. Hänen vapaa nousi ja kosketti varovasti kultaisia hiuksia ja siirtyi sitten kapealle poskelle.

"Kyllä, se olen minä", Ed piti tauon ja tämän katse kävi Alissa ja palasi takaisin häneen. "Olen vain hieman muuttunut ei muuta."

"Hieman?" Pinako kuiskasi epäuskoisesti. "Sinä olet tyttö! Ja sinä olet elossa!" Hän nielaisi ja kokosi sinnikkyytensä. "Minä en ole varma kumpi on ihmeellisempää." Hän suoristautui ja veti olkapäitään taakse, muuntuen kunnioitusta herättäväksi vanhaksi rouvaksi jonka he olivat tuntenee ja jota olivat arvostaneet koko ikänsä. Hän katsoi kasvosta toiseen ja hänen huokaisunsa oli melkein kärsivä.

"En koskaan uskonut että joutuisin sanomaan tämän mutta mitä sinä olet mennyt tekemään, Alphonse?"

Ed yritti tukahduttaa naurun kurkkunsa perällä, mutta päätyikin tukehtumaan ja luovutti lopulta ja nauroi kun Al katsoi häpeissään vanhaa naista. Ed oli ollut Pinakon läksytysten vastaanottajana useammin kuin tarpeeksi ja oli virkistävä muutos nähdä hänen veljensä saavan täällä kertaa yhden.

"Se oli vahinko, täti", Al aloitti epäröivän toiveikkaalla äänellä.

Winry heräsi kahvin tuoksuun ja äänten sorinaan. Hän harkitsi unten jatkamista mutta tiesi että yritys olisi turha. Äänet alakerrassa tarkoittivat asiakasta ja asiakas tarkoitti automailia ja hän rakasti automaileja yli kaiken.

Hän potki pois ohuen peiton ja venytteli siirtyessään sängystä ikkunanääreen. Oli vielä melko aikaista valonmäärästä päätellen. Hän vaihtoi haalareista toisiin ennen kuin pujahti kylpyhuoneeseen ja suuntasi sitten alas keittiöön.

Kolme ihmistä oli istuutunut pöydän ympärille mutta hän huomasi heistä vain kaksi. Winry näki isoäitinsä ja tunnisti Alin heti. Hän ryntäsi tämän luokse ja veti tämän riehakkaaseen syleilyyn kiertäen kätensä tämän kaulan ympäri.

"Miksi olet täällä? Onko kaikki hyvin? Minä luulin ettet sinä tulisi vielä kuukauteen. Kapteeni soitti eilen etsien sinua. On niin ihanaa nähdä sinut." Winry hymyili kirkkaasti eikä välittänyt tämän punaisista kasvoista kun hän piteli tätä tuolissaan. Hän tiesi että Al piti hänestä.

"Suunnitelmat muuttuvat, Winry. Sitä paitsi me olimme lähistöllä ja…"

"Me?" Winry kysyi.

"Niin, me", vastasi pehmeä ääni pöydän toiselta puolen.

Winry käänsi päätään ja kohtasi suurten kultaisten silmien, joissa oli pisimmät ripset jotka hän oli koskaan nähnyt, katseen. Kultaiset niin kuin Edillä, hän ajatteli automaattisesti. Mutta tuo ei ole Ed, tuo on tyttö. Al toi tänne tytön?! Winry tunsi vatsansa muljahtavan kun hän suoristautui ja tuijotti muukalaista.

Kultaisenvaaleat hiukset heilahtivat pitkällä ponihännällä kun tyttö katsoi Aliin ja sitten takaisin Winryyn. Winry oli täysin ällikällä lyöty. Ed naurahti mielessään kun nauttiessaan tästä lyhyestä voitonhetkestä tietäen että millä tahansa hetkellä hän saisi tuntea iskun vähintään yhdestä jakoavaimesta, ellei tuhannesta.

"Al, kuka tämä on?" Winry kysyi, hänen äänensä tukahtuen kun tunne jota hän ei ollut tuntenut kupli hänen sisällään. Hän ei ollut koskaan ennen tuntenut mustasukkaisuutta. Se oli kuin punainen aalto hänen silmiensä edessä. Al oli hänen, tämä oli aina ollut hänen. Hän oli tiennyt mitä Al tunsi häntä kohtaan ja oli ollut hyvin tyytyväinen siitä ja hän oli pitänyt sitä hänen oikeutenaan. Hän ja Al olivat tarkoitettu yhteen. Selvä, ehkäpä he eivät olleet oikeastaan koskaan puhuneet tunteistaan mutta heistä kumpainenkin tiesi sen. Eivätkö tienneet? Eikö _tämä_ tiennyt?

Ed seurasi Winryä suurella mielenkiinnolla. Hän ei ollut koskaan ajatellut ettei tämä tunnistaisi häntä. Hän odotti yllättynyttä ihmetyksen ilmettä eikä se koskaan tullut. Ensimmäinen ilme Winryn kasvoilla oli se jonka hän nimesi 'kauhistuneeksi epäuskoksi' ja sitten se oli vaihtunut suoraan 'epäjohdonmukaiseksi raivoksi'. Ed sävähti automaattisesti ennen kuin ymmärsi, että Winryn silmät olivat suuntautuneet hänen veljensä kasvoihin. Hän ei voinut sille mitään, hän päästi korahtavan äänen yrittäessään olla nauramatta ja kohautti sitten olkapäitään.

Pinako katsoi kun Al tuijotti Winryä täysin pöllämystyneenä ja sitten Ediä kun tämä päästi tuon oudon äänen. Winry katsoi myös ja näki olkien kohautuksen. Se sen teki. Tuo vaalea olento pilkkasi häntä ja _se oli kaikki Alin syytä_. Hän pyörähti ympäri ja läpsäisi Alia suoraan poskeen ja juoksi sitten pois huoneesta ennen kuin kyyneleet jotka hän pystyi tuntemaan silmissään alkoivat valua.

"Mitä varten tuo oli?" Al ulvahti valittavasti kun hän hieroi punaista jälkeä. Winryn jalkojen tömähtely vaimeni ja etuovi pamahti niin lujaa että koko talo tärisi.

"Minulla ei ole aavistustakaan. Mutta se oli sen arvoista", Edin ääni vastasin hänen täydellistä yllätystään ja huvittuneisuuttaan kun Pinako nojasi taaksepäin tuolissaan ja virnisti. Winry oli niin sokaistunut mustasukkaisuudesta ettei ollut tunnistanut Ediä uudessa muodossaan ja oli reagoinut juuri niin kuin hänen isoäitinsä olikin toivonut. Kerrankin Winry ei hallinnut itseään tai ympärillään vallitsevaa tilannetta.

Pinako rakasti pojantytärtään syvästi mutta hän oli nähnyt tämän lähiaikoina pitävän asioita ominaan, unohtaen että muutkin ihmiset olivat yhtä tärkeitä kuin hän itse. Omahyväisyys ei ollut niinkään miellyttävää nähtävää ja Pinako oli nähnyt sen hieman liian usein Winryn kasvoilla. Hänen näkemisensä vihaisena ja hallinnan menettäneenä… noh, se oli kovin palkitsevaa vanhalle naiselle.

"Sinulla on muutamia muureja sulatettavana, poika", Pinako sanoi hymyillen. Al räpsytti silmiään tälle kun hänen ajatuksensa menivät shokista nopeaan pyörteeseen. Kun pala napsahti paikoilleen hänen suunsa loksahti auki hän melkein pyörtyi.

"Sinä et voi olla tosissasi, täti?! Hän luuli että… että Ed oli… että minä ja…" Al änkytys loppui kun Pinako nyökytteli päätään, hänen kasvojensa vieläkin loistaessa huvittuneisuudesta.

Ed ymmärsi nopeasti ja hän yritti tukahduttaa virnistyksen veljensä vuoksi. He olivat tapelleet Winrystä ollessaan lapsia ja nyt Edin huumorintaju sai hänet näkemään itsensä ja Winryn tappelemassa Alista. Jakoavaimilla. Hänen oli vaikea niellä hysteeristä naurua joka pyrki ilmoille.

"Mene hänen peräänsä, Al, ja selitä kaikki. Mitä kauemmin odotat sitä voimakkaammin hän tulee lyömään meitä", Ed ravisteli kättään hätistelevästi ja hymyili kun Al nousi vastahakoisesti seisomaan. "Minä selviän kyllä, menehän nyt. Mene selvittämään se hänen kanssaan."

Al loi heihin molempiin kiitollisen hymyn ja he nostivat peukalonsa pystyyn näyttääkseen molemmanpuoleisen tukensa ja kannustuksensa. Heti kun hän oli lähtenyt huoneesta ja he olivat kuulleet etuoven sulkeutuvan hänen jälkeensä, he nojasivat taaksepäin tuoleissaan ja ulvoivat naurusta.

Winry seisoi pienen puron äärellä. Hänen kätensä olivat sivuilla nyrkissä, hänen selkänsä suorana ja jännittyneenä haastaen itsensä itkemään.

Kuinka Al pystyi? Kuinka tämä oli voinut tuoda toisen naisen tänne? Tämä oli _hänen_ talonsa, ja se tulisi olemaan _heidän_ kotinsa joku päivä. Alilla ei ollut mitään oikeutta tuoda vierasta naista tänne. Alphonse Elric olisi kuollut mies, kunhan hän saisi takaisin itsehillintänsä. Hän huolehtisi siitä henkilökohtaisesti. Kuinka Al kehtasi tehdä tämän hänelle? Al oli tuntenut hänet koko elämänsä. Kuinka tämä pystyikin olemaan niin typerä? Tämänhän olisi pitänyt olla helkkarin nero? Vain koska hän ei ollut kertonut tälle kuinka tunsi ei tarkoittanut että hän ei tietäisi sitä jo. _Hän _tiesi kuinka Al tunsi eikä _tämä_ ollut sanonut mitään.

Kaikki nämä vuodet hän oli tukenut Alia uskossaan että Ed olisi elossa jossakin, hän oli ollut se jonka luokse tämä oli tullut hakeakseen lohdutusta ja kannustusta. Hän oli ollut se johon tämä oli nojannut eniten tutustuessaan uudestaan aisteihinsa ja ympäröivään maailmaan. He olivat viettäneet monta kuukautta yhdessä. Hän oli oppinut yhtä paljon tältä kuin tämä häneltä. Hän oli moittinut tätä armeijaan liittymisestä vaikka olikin ymmärtänyt miksi tämä sen teki. Vastaukseksi mainitsemattomiin pelkoihin tämä oli lähettänyt hänelle kirjeitä tai antanut hänelle pikaisen soiton kertoakseen hänelle kuinka voi ja milloin odottaa tätä.

Alin näkeminen yhdenkään vieraan naisen kanssa oli jotakin mitä Winry ei ollut ikimaailmassa kuvitellut tapahtuvan. Sen oli oltava virhe, oli oltava järkevä looginen selitys miksi hänen Alinsa oli valssannut _hänen_ taloonsa toisen naisen kanssa. Ja sitten oli vielä se seikka että nainen muistutti Ediä. Kultaiset silmät, kultaiset hiukset. Oliko Al kiinnostunut tähän, koska tällä oli Edin väritys? Winry ei tiennyt itkeäkö vaiko nauraa tuolle ajatukselle.

Hänen päätään särki. Hän inhosi tällaista itsehillinnän menettämistä. Muut ihmiset menettivät itsehillintänsä, muut ihmiset särkyisivät, kiljuisivat ja itkisivät, mutta ei hän. Se ei ollut oikea tapa. Koko elämänsä hän oli seurannut ihmisiä kauheissa kivuissa ja tuskissa läpi kirurgisten toimenpiteiden ja hänen oli oppinut hyvin aikaisin että hän ei voisi koskaan murtua heidän kanssaan. Hänen täytyi olla vahva heidän puolestaan. Hän tiesi mitä he tarvitsivat joten hän vaatisi ja työntäisi ja käyttäisi omia vahvuuksiaan antaakseen heille voimia.

Alin aistien uudelleen hallitsemisen seuraaminen oli opettanut Winrylle, ettei kaikkea kannattanut ottaa itsestäänselvyytenä. Alin yksinkertaisten nautintojen kuten tunnon ja maun uudelleenoppimisen näkeminen; tapa jolla hän hymyili niin riemukkaasti pienimmästäkin tuulen henkäyksestä kasvoillaan tai nauru jonka hän antoi suun kirvellessä sitruunasta, jolla Winry oli häntä huijannut. Kuinka ironista olikaan että Winry ymmärsi nyt Alin olleen se, jota hän oli aina pitänyt itsestäänselvyytenä. Winry putosi alas ja olkapäät laskivat. Yksinäinen kyynel karkasi ja sitä seurasivat muut. Hänen olisi pitänyt sanoa Alille jotakin aikoja sitten, hän ajatteli olkiensa vavistessa.

Ja silloin Alin kädet olivat hänen ympärillään ja kääntämässä hänen kasvojaan olkapäätään vasten ja hän pystyi vain vapisemaan kun hiljaiset kyyneleet kastelivat tämän paidan. Hänen teki mieli työntää tämän pois mutta hän ei löytänyt voimaa tai tahtoa itsestään tehdä niin ja Al piteli häntä kuin tämä ei koskaan päästäisi häntä irti.

He eivät tiennet kuinka kauan he seisoivat siinä. Kun Al kuiskasi Winryn nimen tämä katsoi häneen, siniset silmät kosteina ja haavoittuvina. Kumpikaan ei ollut varma kumpi aloitti hellän suudelman mutta kumpikaan ei myöskään ollut valmis olemaan se joka päättäisi sen.

Kun he viimein erosivat Winryn silmät olivat menettäneet loukkaantuneen katseensa ja Alin katse oli melko huumaantunut. Sanat leijuivat heidän välillään, mutta Al ei tiennyt kuinka aloittaa ja Winry oli peloissaan. Heikko puristus hänen sormissaan varoitti Alia että hänen täytyisi sanoa jotakin tai hän sotkisi kaiken sen mitä oli juuri saavuttanut. Hänhän kuitenkin oli nero, hänellä oli kaksi tukijaa talossa ja Winry oli juuri suudellut häntä. Kuinka vaikeaa tämä nyt voisi olla?

"Minä rakastan sinua ja toin Edin takaisin", hän möläytti ja värähti äänensä latteudelle. Hän sävähti kun Winry katsoi häneen. Järkytys näkyi tämän koko kasvoilla ja tämän kädet nytkähtivät hänen otteessaan. Hän piti niistä tiukasti kiinni, hän ei missään tapauksessa antaisi tämän lyödä häntä toistamiseen.

"Alphonse Elric, tarkoitatko sinä että… että tuo… on Ed?"

Edward ja Pinako, vielä istuen pöydän ääressä, kuulivat kiljaisun ja vilkaisivat toisiaan samanlaiset virneet naamoillaan.

Kun Winry ryntäsi takaisin taloon hän tarttui jakoavaimeen ja löi sillä Edwardia. Sitten hän kiljui tälle, koska oli kadonnut ja jättänyt Alin yksin niin pitkäksi aikaa, ja sitten hän löi tätä uudelleen, koska tämä oli menettänyt kätensä ja sitten hän kiljui Alille koska tämä oli muuttanut veljensä tytöksi. Ja sitten hän halasi molempia.

Edward hymyili veljelleen. Tämä oli koti ja perhe niin kuin kuuluikin olla.

Vasta lounaan jälkeen Winry ja Pinako päättivät vilkaista Edwardia lähemmin ja aloittaa valmistelut uutta kättä varten. Suurin osan aamusta oli vietetty jutellen kadonneista vuosista. Koska Winry oli niin hämääntynyt hänen nyt 'virallisesta' suhteestaan Alin kanssa, Ed säästyi tavalliselta painostavalta kotiinpaluukuulustelulta ja "sinä et ikinä kerro minulle mitään" puheelta. He kysyivät ja hän vastasi. Jotkut asiat olivat hankalia kuvailla, mutta hän onnistui antamaan heille jonkinlaisen käsityksen siitä millaista elämä oli hänelle ollut toisella puolen Porttia. Hän ei uskonut heidän ymmärtävän täysin, kuinka vaikeaa hänellä oli siellä harmaassa maailmassa ilman alkemiaa ja tuntemiensa henkilöiden varjojen keskellä ollut. Ja oli joitakin asioita joista hän tiesi ettei koskaan kertoisi heille. Alkaan ei koskaan kuulisi koko totuutta siitä mitä siellä oli tapahtunut.

Hän oli yrittänyt saada ja saanut todellisia ystäviä, joitakin joita hän kaipasi nyt hirveästi, mutta aina siellä oli ollut hiljainen yksinäisyys ja pelko ettei hänkään olisi mitään muuta kuin varjo. Hän ei sanonut heille mitään siitä ja piti äänensä kevyenä kertoessaan heille tarinoita Measista ja hänen kömpelöistä yrityksistään kosiskella toisen maailman Graciaa tai aikaa jolloin Noa oli yrittänyt opettaa häntä taskuvarkaaksi. Hän ei huomannut Pinakon häneen luomaa mittailevaa katsetta kun tämä huomioi muutokset ja rauhallisuuden tässä uudessa aikuistuneessa Edwardissa.

He taas kertoivat hänelle kuinka jotkin asiat olivat muuttuneet ja kuinka jotkut taas eivät. Rajakahakoiden kieltäminen vuosi sitten oli auttanut melkein-rauhan rakentamisessa. Automailien kysyntä oli kasvanut sotilaiden palatessa, joko siksi että heillä oli yhteys Elriceihin tai sitten teidän työnsä oli vain niin hiton hyvää, Rockbelleille oli tarjottu sopimusta automailia haluavien sotilaiden varustamisesta. Armeija hallitsi vieläkin maata mutta Valtion Alkemisteille oli myönnetty vapaus joka tarkoitti että he voisivat tehdä enemmän kansan hyväksi eivätkä olleet täysin velassa Valtiolle.

Al oli pitänyt yhteyttä Trighamien kanssa ja oli saanut Edin nauramaan kuvaillessaan sotkua jossa Russell oli ollut kun eräs hänen synteeseistään oli sekoittunut Fletcherin synteesin kanssa ja hän oli ollut lannoitteen peitossa kaksi tuntia. Rose ja hänen poikansa olivat muuttaneet takaisin Lioriin ja Winry antoi Edin lukea muutamia tämän kirjeitä ja Ed lupasi itselleen käydä tapaamassa tätä. Hän oli niin paljosta velkaa tälle. Dublithissa myös, koska Winry antoi hänelle enemmän tietoa Izumin kuolemasta. He olisivat keskustelleet pidempäänkin, mutta Edwardin vatsa murisi epänaisellisimmalla tavalla ja lounaasta sovittiin.

Ed oli juuri saanut selville kuinka selviytyä naisten putkiston monimutkaisuudesta ensimmäisellä vessakäynnillään kun Pinako kutsui hänet työhuoneeseen. Hänen ensimmäinen vessakäyntinsä tuolla tavalla ei ollut mukava. Se oli tuntunut luonnottomalta ja hän oli punastunut puhdistautuessaan jälkikäteen.. Hän ei uskonut koskaan tottuvansa siihen ja toivotti vanhan tutun automail-rutiinin tervetulleeksi tyytyväisenä. Vaikka se sattuisikin.

Muut olivat odottamassa häntä. Pinako järjesti useita instrumentteja tuolille Al apunaan. Winry oli rivakasti piirtelemässä hänen tulevan kätensä liitäntää. Edward riisui pois takkinsa ja oli avannut paitansa kaksi ensimmäistä nappia ennen kuin Winry huusi hänelle.

"Sinä et voi tehdä noin, Ed!"

Hän räpsäytti silmiään tälle.

"Miksi en, Winry? Näinhän me aina teemme tämän. Kuinka muuten pääset käsiksi olkapäähäni?"

"Sinä olet nyt tyttö, Ed", Winry sanoi.

"Entä sitten…?" Ed heilutti päätään puolelta toiselle ja nosti kätensä vähättelevään eleeseen.  
Winry pystyi näkemään tämän ilmeen kysyvän, "mitä sinä oikein yrität sanoa?"

"Sinä et voi riisuutua veljesi nähden." Winry tunsi kuinka hänen kasvonsa muuttuivat punaiseksi.

Ed ja Al katsoivat toisiaan ilmeettöminä. Kumpikaan heistä ei ollut harkinnut asiaa. Tämä oli ensimmäinen kerta kun he olivat kasvotusten Edin erilaisen anatomian kanssa. He alkoivat käsittää että tämä sukupuolenmuutos tulisi vaikuttamaan asioihin enemmän kuin he olivat aikaisemmin ajatelleet. Winry katsoi veljeksestä toiseen.

"Voi te kaksi olette ihan toivottomia tapauksia." Winry tarttui Edin käteen ja raahasi tämän pois huoneesta. "Tule minun mukaani. Al, jää sinä tänne."

Winry vei Edin huoneeseensa, työnsi tämän sisään ja sulki oven.

"Nyt voit riisua paidan samalla kun minä etsin sinulle jotakin muuta puettavaa." Winry avasi muutaman lipaston ja veti ulos pari löysää toppia.

Winry kääntyi ympäri nähdäkseen yläosattoman Edin. Joka tutki itseään peilistä. Arvet kulkivat pitkin hänen ihoaan siisteinä vaaleina linjoina ja vanhan automailin arvet olivat haalistuneet tasaisiksi jäljiksi. Kaksi rintaa olivat kuitenkin asia, jotka kiinnostivat Ediä. Oli täysin eri asia tietää että naisilla oli ne kuin nähdä ne omassa rintakehässä. Ne olivat pehmeät, kun hän kosketti toista kiinnostuneena. Ne nousivat jokaisen hänen vetämänsä hengenvedon mukana ja hän tarttui toiseen huomaten että se sopi hyvin hänen käteensä. Kylmät väreet saivat nännit kovettumaan ja hänen silmänsä suurenivat kun hän tunsi sen kutistuvan.

"Ed?" Winry kysyi pehmeästi.  
Hän katsoi Ediä. Hän tunnisti keskittyneen ilmeen tämän kasvoilta. Ed oli löytänyt palapelin ja hän jättäisi huomiotta kaiken muun selvittääkseen sen.

Ed kääntyi ja tunsi rintojensa pompahtavan samalla. Hän oli unohtanut Winryn olevan paikalla mutta nyt hän näki tämän ja sen hetkisen mietteidensä vuoksi näki tämän ensiasiassa tiedonlähteenä.

"Tuntuvatko kaikki rinnat tällaisilta? Miksi ne kihelmöivät kun ne… umm… jähmettyvät tällä tavalla?" Hän kysyi katsoen omista rinnoistaan Winryn rintoihin.  
Winryn kasvoja alkoi kuumottaa ja hänen oli potkaistava itseään mielessään muistaakseen että Ed oli nyt tyttö ja vielä hyvin uusi sellainen. Tietenkin tällä olisi kysymyksiä ja kuka muu voisi antaa tälle vastuksia. Winry veti syvään henkeä ja menetti sen saman tien Edin seuraavan kysymyksen kohdalla.

"Voinko minä nähdä sinun omasi? Sinun vaikuttavat isommilta kuin minun. Määrittääkö koko toiminnan vai onko se vain esteettisesti vaikuttavaa?" Ed kääntyi takaisin peiliin päin. "On todella outoa nähdä ne minulla. Miten automail tulee vaikuttamaan niihin? Tukijalihaksethan menevät suoraan solisluuhun eivätkö menekin?" Edin sormet painautuivat ihoon suoraan oikeanpuoleisen rinnan yläpuolella etsien sen alla olevia lihaksia.

Winry veti muutaman syvän hengenvedon ja meni sitten seisomaan Edin viereen. "Sinun ovat pienemmät kuin minun. Ja kyllä, kaikki rinnat tuntuvat jotakuinkin samoilta. Ne kohoavat eivätkä 'jähmety', lämpötilojen muuttuessa, jännityksestä ja koskettamisesta. Ei, koolla ei ole minkäänlaista voikutusta toiminnassa. Ja ei, sinä et saa nähdä minun. Ne eivät ole jotakin jota näytetään kaikelle kansalle."

"No miksi sitten sinä katsot minun?" Ed kysyi asiaankuuluvasti ja tarttui sitten toppiin jonka Winry heitti häntä kohti.

"Laita tuo päällesi ja tule alakertaan." Winry tiuskaisi ja kiiruhti pois huoneesta, kasvot vieläkin punaisina. Ed nauroi hiljaa ja pujotti topin ylleen ennen kuin seurasi häntä.

Al katsoi kiinnostuneena heitä kun Ed ilmaantui ja Winry tuhahti tälle. Ed kohautti olkiaan ja virnisti pienesti ennen kuin hymyili rennosti veljelleen. Nyt kun Ed oli tankkitopissa, heille kaikille oli selvää että hänestä oli tullut nainen. Missä kerran oli seisonut hieman ikäistään lyhyempi murrosikäinen poika seisoi nyt sopusuhtainen nuori nainen. Maskuliiniset linjakkaanleveät olkapäät ja vahva lanne olivat kadonneet. Nyt tilalla olivat sirot olkapäät ja hoikka lanne. Hänen niskansa vaikutti pidemmältä kun se ei ollut enää hänen kauluspaitansa kätköissä. Hänen ruskettunut ihonsa oli pehmennyt vaalean kultaiseksi. Hänen uusi rintakehänsä pehmeine kaarineen vain paransivat yhteiskuvaa. Hänen hiuksiensa valuessa pitkin hänen selkäänsä hän tarvitsi vain hameen ollakseen naiseuden perikuva.

Ja Al, aina tukevana veljenä, kertoi Edille tämän.

Ed ei reagoinut suotavasti ja Al sai tämän jälkeen porttikiellon tähän ja seuraaviin esivalmistelu istuntoon.

Pinako ja Winry viettivät loppupäivän ja koko yön rakentaen ja johdottaen uutta liitäntää. Joka kytkentä, joka liitäntä testattiin ja testattiin uudestaan. Pienempi ja sirompi ulkonäkö sopimaan Edin uuteen fyysiseen muotoon. Siinä olisi silti sama vahvuus kuin metallilla, josta se oli tehty. Ei niin Pinako kuin Winrykään elänyt kuvitelmissa että vain siksi koska Edward oli nyt nainen hänen automailiaan kohdeltaisiin yhtään sen varovaisemmin kuin sitä oli koskaan aikaisemminkaan kohdeltu. Rockbell nimi perustui heidän omistautumiselleen ja joka automail palasen huolella suunnitteluun ja asentamiseen. Vaikka Ed ei olisi ollut tarkoitettu vastaanottajaksi he olisivat silti pitäneet yhtä huolehtivaisuutta ja tarkkaavaisuutta yksityiskohdissa kuin he tekivät nyt. Ehkäpä siksi että kyseessä oli Ed he viettivät muutaman ekstra tunnin varmistaen tuplasti että tämä liitäntä oli varmasti täydellinen.

Ed ja Al odottivat niin kärsivällisesti kuin pystyivät. Kumpikaan ei erityisemmin odottanut huomista. He valmistivat kahvia ja keittoa 'tytöille' kun nämä työskentelivät ja pitivät toisensa varattuina toisella puolen taloa lopun yötä. He eivät saaneet paljoa unta ja he makasivat sängyissään ja puhuivat silloin tällöin kun pitkät tunnit lipuivat ohitse.

"Oletko kertonut Winrylle eroamisestasi?"

"En. En koskaan kertonut kenellekään. Minä vain lähetin kirjeen. En tiennyt mitä tapahtuisi kun…"

"Kaikki on hyvin, Al. Sinä tiedät että Winry tulee olemaan mielissään. Hän on aina vihannut armeijaa." Al pystyi kuulemaan pimeydenläpi hymyn Edin äänessä. "Soitatko sinä Hawkeyelle takaisin, Al?"

"En vielä." Al huokaisi. "Kyse on irtisanoutumisestani ja Winry kertoi heille jo etten olisi täällä vielä kuukauteen, joten he eivät odota kuulevansa minusta vielä."  
Ja toivottavasti se ei koske sitä toista asiaa, hän ajatteli

"Kai sinä tiedät että he haluavat nähdä sinut. He eivät hyväksy kirjettä ilman että näkevät sinut."

Al huokaisi. "Joo, minä tiedän"  
En vain halua lähteä täältä vielä hän ei sanonut.

"Olen varma että Hawkeye pitää vieläkin Mustangia kurissa", Ed virnisti. Al oli tottumassa paremmin ja paremmin Edin äänen kevyempää sävyyn vaikka hänen kommenttinsa olikin puhdasta Edwardia. "En voi uskoa että se paskiainen on nykyään Prikaatikenraali."

Mutta vaikutti siltä että aamu tuli aivan liian nopeasti kun koputus heidän makuuhuoneensa ovella kutsui Ediä alas uuden liitännän asentamiseen.

Al istui leikkaushuoneen ulkopuolella niin kuin oli tehnyt myös vuosia sitten. Tällä kertaa hän kuitenkin tiesi täysin mitä suljetun oven takana tapahtui. Tällä kertaa hänen kätensä olivat puristettuna yhteen niin tiukasti että ne olivat melkein valkoiset. Tällä kertaa, kun hän kuuli metallin painavat napsahdukset ja kärryjen tärinän, joka aiheutui Edin vartalon reagoidessa voimakkaasti jokaisen liitoksen aiheuttamaan ärsykkeeseen, hän ei avannut ovea.

Ja tällä niin kuin edelliselläkin kerralla, Edward Elric kieltäytyi päästämästä yhtään tuskan ääntä, jotka pyrkivät karkaamaan hänen kouristelevasta vartalostaan. Nuo äänet aiheuttaisivat hänen veljelleen enemmän tuskaa kuin mikään mitä Ed tunsi juuri nyt.


End file.
